Dr Who-When Asgard Burns Book 1
by Meleemaster123
Summary: Promises,The Doctor add in The God Of Mischeif's Daughter and what do you get?An Adventure.With Asgard coming to an end Hel could be the one last living Person that actually lived in Asgard(Series)
1. Chapter 1

ONE

4 MONTHS AND 30 HOURS

She sat at the table doing her homework when a big gust of wind blew her papers sighed and yelled up to her mother

"MUM!You left the window open"

"No I didn't"

She didn't hear what her mother said as at that moment there was a creaking,wheezing was scared,she didn't know what was going on she shut her eyes tight.

"Hello there,"Said a male voice,jolly and carefree.

She dared to open her eyes and saw a slim hand extended towards took it and the hand hauled her to her looked at the man,he had a big silly grin and spiky her there was a red haired woman who looked a bit room was weird with bright lights and a big console right in the was a ladder that led up to a second floor and when the man pulled a lever there was a jolt and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey no need to be shy" He said gently"What's your name?"

"Hel" She said

Angrboda was busy doing the washing

"MUM!You left the window open!"

"No I didn't" She replied to her daughter.

Then she heard a sound.A sound that was all too dropped the washing and ran inside into the dining daughters homework was scattered all over the floor,everything was a there was no sign of that wooden blue box anywhere.

"Loki!"She screamed"LOKI!"

Her husband came in took a look at the mess and left his hysterical wife without a word.

"THATS RIGHT JUST LEAVE WHEN YOUR DAUGHTERS BEEN ABDUCTED!YOU SELFISH SELF-CENTERED MAN!"She screeched

The only answer she got was the sound of the door open and close.

"So Hel,what do you like doing the most?"

"I dunno"

The man was friendly enough,Hel liked him but every time she asked him what his name was she changed the red haired woman,Donna Noble,walked around curiously looking at the seemed creepy to Hel,though she didn't know why after all people stared at her whenever she stepped out the door

Donna had seen many weird things during her travels with the Doctor but Hel was the didn't get how this girl could live if she was half half her body was bare one bit of flesh or blood laid on these bones,they were clean and white,almost was kind of scary.

"This woman doesn't like me!"

"No I do I do"She said "I've just never seen a girl whose…"

"Half dead?"

"Yeah its different, not trying to be rude or anything"

Hel sighed.

"Don't worry I'm used to it"

She told them about home,about where she came said nothing of her parents or learnt nothing new of the mysterious man,with spiky hair.

"You wear sand shoes" She told him

"Here we go again!"muttered Donna

"Oh for god-I mean goodness sake!They are not sandshoes!"

"They are too!"Hel answered

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO"

"ARE NOT"

"ARE TOO!"

"FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP!"Donna yelled "THEY ARE SANDSHOES LIKE IT OR NOT!"

The man opened his mouth and then closed it giggled quietly to herself.

The Doctor was was keeping the promise,keeping to the sat on one of the chairs and had a good long thinking session.

"Whats your name?"

He stared at the girl,Hel,she stared was going to tell her his proper name,just not now.

"John Smith"He said

"And John Smith,how did you get such a ship?"The girl asked,raising an eyebrow questioningly

He thought hard about an answer.

"Can I trust you with a secret?"He asked

Hel leant in cupped his hands round her ear and whispered:

"I stole it...I'm actually from the future where these machines do exist!"

"So you're not from this time?"

"No Hel I'm not"

"So are we just gonna sit here and have a good old gossip or are we going to go somewhere" Donna asked.

The doctor smiled.

"Thats more like it!"He said smiling at Hel "Where do you want to go Hel?"

"Um...wow you want me to choose?"She asked bewildered

He nodded,his silly smile grew wider.

"Take me to somewhere awesome in the future!"

The doctor ran around the console flicking various switches and pulling random face was smiley but in his eyes was the look of determination,as it sparked.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

FOUR MONTHS AND 28 HOURS

"Here we are!"John Smith said as the time machine landed.

"Where are we?"Asked Donna

"The planet Sherwansa,home of the Nasta"

"As in aliens as in another species that aren't in the nine realms?"Hel asked feeling more horrified at meeting aliens than excited.

"Yes!"

"Don't worry its his thing but he looks after us and makes sure we're safe!" Donna told her.

John smith held out his hand to Hel,she took it and let him pull her outside.

They were on a small cliff ledge,high up but with a view like no the distance you could see four moons and a city,a big bright city that reminded Hel of city was gold and silver,emerald green,ruby red,and saphire blue,like they were painted on as John Smith pulled her closer she realised that each buildings were actually made of could see people moving grew scared but she continued.A wierd creature stopped them outside the nose was hooked,his skin was blue and shiny,he wore green robes and

gold gloves and on his head was a small crop of black he spoke his voice was raspy.

"Are you here for the grand opening of the palace?"

"Yes we are"

"Can I see your ID?"

John smith pulled out a old black leather wallet with blank paper man nodded as he saw the ID

"John Smith,Donna Noble and Hel Smith my daughter."Said John

He put the wallet back in his gates opened and they walked inside.

"Physic paper allows us to get in anywhere!"John said winking at Hel

"But you lied I'm not your daughter!"

"But if I hadn't lied we wouldn't of gotten in!"His voice was insistent

Hel sighed this man was impossible to argue just as she was about to reply she saw the first building,Emerald and as she grew closer other buildings came into gave an excited gasp and ran to the first building and ran her hand across the smooth deep green giggled and ran amongst the other buildings not believing her eyes.

"This is amazing!"Donna said

"Its beautiful!"Hel Said,breathlessly

The doctor smiled,he knew they'd enjoy it.

Many more blue men,women and children roamed the streets,sitting in balconies or shopping in the large market place or running through the streets laughing.

It's so different from home Hel thought lagging behind

"Come ON Hel!"The doctor said.

"Coming"Hel called running after John and Donna.

They arrived at the palace.A man stopped them.

"Formal attire is required!"He said"and the only person who is dressed correctly is the little girl"

Hel smiled but scowled inside when the man called her a little girl.

"She may enter but you two cannot!"

John pulled Hel to the side,crouched down to her level and whispered in her ear:

"Can you do something for me?"

Hel nodded not sure where John was going with this.

"Can you look around and find weird or strange things or people?"

Hel nodded again

"Don't get into trouble and I'll find you when me and Donna are changed ok?"

"Ok" she whispered

"Madam?"Said the man

"Yes?"Hel asked

"Are you coming?"

"Yes!"

"Be good Hel!"Called John after her,as she walked,with a pounding heart up,the steps,into the golden palace.

* * *

**Hope you guys who are reading are enjoying this.I really need some reviews so if you can please put one up**


End file.
